


Talk the Talk

by zempasuchil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confuses reality with porn. Sam has fun with his attempts at dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk the Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gold_bluepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gold_bluepoint).



"Fuck yeah you want my cock, baby, talk to me, tell me how much you -"

"Dean? What did I say about confusing reality with porn?"

"Come on, Sam, how can I know you like it if you won't moan?"

Sam grins wickedly. Dean is crouched above him, hovering, and they are so very naked, with so very few inches between their skin.

"You're gonna take it -"

Sam pushes his hips up off the bed against Dean's, close and hot _right there_ , the way that usually makes Dean pay good attention. He grabs Dean's ass with one hand and grinds a little for emphasis.

Dean's breath hitches. "Y-yeah, you're gonna - like it like - uh - unh" and his eyes slip closed as if in surprise. Suddenly Sam is practically holding him up, bracing Dean's suddenly-wobbly arms as Dean thrusts back.

"What's that?" Sam says. He quits with the grinding but doesn't stop wriggling under Dean, feeling the slide of skin, the purposeless slip of their cocks against each other, the warm electric jolt of lust shooting up through his belly.

"You fucking tease," Dean growls, head dropped down with his mouth right next to Sam's ear. Sam laughs a little, panting.

"Does that feel good?" he murmurs into Dean's ear. "Is it okay if I keep doing that?" Dean grunts. "I mean, I can stop if you want."

Dean says quick, "N-no," and sort of catches Sam's rhythm, as if trying to pretend that it was his idea all along.

Sam is nearly laughing and Dean is trying to gather his thoughts and Sam slows down his movement, presses harder against Dean, their hipbones knocking and hurting in a way that Sam loves. He tries to catch Dean's eye with a new insistence, strokes little circles with his fingertips where his hands are wrapped around Dean's biceps, curls a leg up around Dean's legs, his hips.

Too soft too soon. Dean tries to wrestle away and get his knees around Sam, pin him there in the slight dip of the motel mattress, but Sam won't let him. Grips Dean's arms tighter, then moves one hand down to Dean's ass to press him down. Dean's elbow gets him in the ribs, accidentally on purpose, and Sam scrambles to defend himself against Dean's strong assailing arms, pin them maybe, get them around him. Get Dean close enough, he thinks, so then he'll have no leverage to push against Sam, and then Sam'll have him where he wants him.

"Y-yeah, fuck, you want it bad huh," Dean says, but he's panting. Sam's got a strong arm around Dean's shoulders and says into his neck, "I want _you_ " all hot breath and scraping teeth, and before Dean can turn his whimper into a growl Sam flips them and pins Dean long enough to kiss and nip him leaving a wet flushing trail down Dean's jaw and neck into the triangle hollow of his collarbone.

Dean bucks up, like he's trying to push Sam off, but Sam just pushes him down again immediately.  
"I want _you_ , Dean," he says, voice soft and rising a little bit, like he's asking for something, hand slipping up from Dean's shoulder to his neck, fingers pushing into the short hairs at his nape. "I want this, not some porno, how stupid -" he catches Dean's nipple with his mouth and sucks and Dean hisses. "I mean, this is _way_ better." Sam moves up and drags his belly slow against Dean's hard, hard dick, and Dean is pushing up hard against him but Dean doesn't say anything. Sam's smearing a thumb over Dean's cheekbone, dragging his fingers over his lips that just fall open and then Dean is biting them, but soft, sucking on them. Sam moans.

Dean hums and sucks harder. Sam's the one with his head hanging now, down against Dean's straining working swallowing neck, and he's panting a little, yeah.

Dean bites hard then and Sam yelps a little and pulls his fingers away from danger.

"God, Sammy," Dean says in his ear, nipping his earlobe, hands all over his back, trying to touch every inch of his skin at once. "Fuck, you don’t even know -"

"Don't know what, Dean?" Sam rolls his hips and Dean snaps his up, jerking a groan out of Sam before he realizes the sounds he's making. "What - what, you mean this?" Sam suddenly spreads his legs and moves his knees up to bracket Dean's waist, presses his ass against Dean's hot wet cock. "You mean the part where you want to fuck your brother?"

Dean thrusts his hips up and slams his head back into the mattress - somehow the pillow's knocked off or something. He's making noises that Sam is really going to have to remember to tease him for later, because that is definitely incoherent gibberish.

"Fuck, fucking, _Sam_ ," he gets out, and then they both give up on speech altogether.

-

Sam's feet are dangling off the edge of the queen-sized bed but he's too limp to care. He contemplates shoving Dean's arm off his chest, but can't be bothered with that either.

"Hey."

Sam grunts.

"Hey Sam."

Sam opens his eyes and Dean's _right there_ looking at him. "What." Dean's eyes crinkle and he opens his hand slowly on Sam's shoulder. Sam shivers involuntarily.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Sam stares for about three seconds before he cracks up. Dean smacks his shoulder and Sam smacks him back, except Dean blocks it and Sam overbalances and falls off the bed. He's still laughing when he hits the floor, and so is Dean, who Sam suspects is using the opportunity to snag all the blankets.


End file.
